


That's a Hot Back

by Vanann



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanann/pseuds/Vanann
Summary: Stefan finds himself drawn to the young Bennett witch. While Bonnie is trying to figure out what the new kid wants. You should be warned that although Elena will definitely be crushing on Stefan, he will not be returning her feelings. ~Previously Posted on Fanfiction.net~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic. If it sucks, sorry. Feel free to review and tell me so, no hard feelings. If you like it, same deal. I have decided to dabble in different Bonnie pairings. One will be Bamon, one Stefonnie, and one will be Klonnie. Here's the third, enjoy... Or don't. I'm not your mother.
> 
> Pairing: Stefonnie
> 
> Synopsis: Stefan finds himself drawn to the young Bennett witch. While Bonnie is trying to figure out what the new kid wants. You should be warned that although Elena will definitely be crushing on Stefan, he will not be returning her feelings. There's no cemetery scene between the two of them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TVD, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Bonnie would have been treated like the goddess that she was.

Stefan smirked while listening to the two girls discuss him. "Please look again. I think you will see that everything is there."

"So it is." The school administrator had a dazed look in her eyes. "It looks like that will be it Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you."

"Please be hot," he heard one of the girls whisper as he started to turn around. His not beating heart jumped in his chest. 'She's gorgeous. My god, those eyes.'

Bonnie smiled to herself, because she was right, he was hot. Once she noticed he was looking at her, she blushed, gave him a small smile, and then rushed off. 'Here's to a new school year! Maybe that prediction I made to Elena this morning will come true.'

SBSBSBSBSB

After running into the human Katherine clone, outside of the men's bathroom he was certain she was not a threat. She seemed to be just like every other teenage girl. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'not every teenage girl.' Clearly that emerald eyed beauty had done a number on him. He couldn't help but want to know more about her.

He walked into his history class and sat down, only to realize that both the clone and the beauty were in the same class. While he stared at the girl, the clone kept sneaking peaks at him. All the while a sandy blonde jock was staring at the clone. 'This should be an interesting class.'

"Um… a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She answered the teacher, pulling Stefan out of his daze.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner looked around the classroom. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take the opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class laughed.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most historic events."

"I'm sorry, I don't know," replied the clone, or Elena as Mr. Tanner said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but personal reasons ended with summer break."

Clearly this guy was a douche. "There were 346 casualties, unless you are counting civilians."

"That's correct, Mr?"

"Salvatore."

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Very good, except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founders' records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Clearly he did not like being embarrassed, because when Stefan answered another of his questions, with a quip about being good with numbers, he tried to challenge him. Unfortunately for the teacher, all he did was embarrass himself. Teachers like this just make Stefan mad. Why do they feel the need to try to embarrass their students?

The clone, no, Elena looked back at him with a quick smile of thanks. Stefan gave her a quick head nod and proceeded to go back to watching the Bennett girl. 'She must be a descendant of Emily's. That reminds me, I should stop by Sheila's for a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up: I will certainly be changing things to make it work with my storyline. Although, there are definitely things that will be changed because I don't remember exactly what happens in the show. Nor do I remember the timeline of certain events. I pretty much only watched the show for Bonnie and didn't even watch the last two seasons (besides the last three episodes of the series).

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline Forbes laughed, "Oh, please. I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Bonnie just shook her head at her friend, while laughing as Matt walked up. Caroline left them to it, and walked from the table. She saw who was coming in and made a beeline for him.

He walked into the Mystic Grill and the first person he noticed was Bonnie. He smiled and was about to make his way over when his path was blocked by a blonde female.

"Hi! My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes. And you're Stefan Salvatore, right?"

"Uh, yes. That's right."

The door to the grill opened again and in walked Elena. She saw Caroline and Stefan immediately. "Caroline, hi!" Things between her and Caroline had always been slightly strained, especially since her parents' death. They just seemed like they could never quite get in sync with one another.

"Elena, it's so good to see you out." She lost some of her previous confidence, "Have you, um, met Stefan?"

"No, I haven't. Hi, I'm-"

"Elena, yes I know. We have history together."

"And English and French." Elena started to blush, realizing that may have been a creepy thing to say.

"Right." Stefan kind of nods and looks between the two girls. "I was going to-"

"Did you want to sit with us?" Caroline, might be insecure around Elena but there was no way should would pass up an opportunity.

"Yeah. You should totally sit with us. We can catch you up on all things Mystic Falls."

Stefan smirked, knowing that they would be sitting with Bonnie. He didn't even have to come up with an excuse to talk to her. He agreed and followed the girls to Bonnie's table.

"Bonnie, Matt, this is Stefan. He's going to be sitting with us."

Bonnie had seen Elena blush while talking to Stefan, and lost the hope that was born when he was staring at her outside of the office. She was used to guys losing interest in her as soon as they met Caroline or Elena, and she had made peace with it. "Hi, Stefan. I'm Bonnie, and you got lucky."

"Why is that," he replied with a inquisitive smile.

"Because my friends and I are awesome!" Everyone laughed and seemed to relax slightly. All except for one.

Matt had also noticed the brief interaction between his ex and Stefan. He still had hopes that Elena and him would get back together. "Hey man, I'm Matt."

"Hi."

Caroline jumped in before the lag in conversation could become noticeable. "So, Stefan… Why did your family move here?"

"Well, my parents passed away, so I'm living with my uncle Zach."

"I'm so sorry. I understand how hard that is," Elena said with an understanding smile. This endeared her to Stefan even more, at least he would understand.

Bonnie sent him a look that managed to be empathetic without being pitying. "Thanks. I uh, didn't mean to bring the mood down. How about a different topic; what's there to do around here?"

"Oh," Caroline smiled, "there's a party out near the falls tomorrow. You totally have to come! Everyone who's anyone is going."

Stefan leaned in towards the table and sent Bonnie a mischievous smile. "Are you going?"

Elena furrowed her brow in confusion. 'Wait, does he like Bonnie?' Elena thought in disappointment. Caroline sat up straighter and grinned, 'Wait! He likes Bonnie!' Although she was slightly disappointed, she couldn't help but be excited for her friend. Matt was drumming his fingers on the table.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was not disappointed or excited. She was just plain confused, 'Wait, does he like… me?' Bonnie briefly glanced at the others before looking back at Stefan to respond. "Um, yes. Yes, I'll be there. Why? Did you need a ride?" Clearly, that had to be why he asked. She probably looks like the dependable friend who would totally be the designated driver. She usually is, and she can't fault him. At least he wants to be smart and safe.

Caroline shook her head in frustration that Bonnie was so clueless. Elena sighed, because of course that was it. Matt was oblivious to the others' frustration and confusion.

Stefan cleared his throat. "No, I don't need a ride. But I could pick you up and take you to the party… That is, if you want."

"Oh!" She saw Elena's disappointed face and went to reply, "Actually, I don't need-"

"Ow! Caroline, what did you kick me for?!" Matt grabbed his shin and started rubbing it.

Caroline blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry, Matty! I meant to just stretch my leg. I'm such a dummy…" She met Bonnie's gaze and continued with an edge in her voice, "I sure would hate it, if anyone else was about to be a dummy as well."

Stefan started thinking of the fruit baskets that he could send to Caroline as a thank you. "So, Bonnie you didn't finish. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Yeah, Bon, do you want him to give you a ride," Caroline asked in amusement.

Both Stefan and Caroline laughed, and they laughed even harder when they noticed how red her cheeks were getting.

"Ugh, Care. Seriously?"

"What? It was just an innocent question."

"Fine. Yes. I would very much like it if you gave me a ride, Stefan." They started to snicker, and Bonnie's embarrassment hiked up even further. "To the party! I would very much like it if you gave me a ride, to the party! Jeez."

Stefan and Caroline high-fived. Bonnie put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Elena sat back in her chair dejected, but she tried to hide it behind a smile. And Matt (poor oblivious Matt) was still rubbing his shin, trying to figure out why Care was mad at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the party

Bonnie here's a knock at the door and takes one last glance in the mirror. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends, framing her face. She didn't really have much make up on, just some mascara, eyeliner, and some lip gloss. Plus, she decided to be casual with her outfit by just wearing a nicer, form fitting spaghetti strap top, jeans, and her converses.

"Casual, Bonnie. Keep it casual. This is just two new friends, going to a party together. Nothing more, nothing less." She breathed out a sigh, and startled as she heard another knock. "Right, it might help if you answer the door."

She opened the door to see wildflowers, before Stefan lowered the bouquet and smiled.

"For you my lady."

Bonnie laughed, as she accepted them. "Thank you. I love wildflowers, how'd you know."

He shrugged his shoulders, "They just looked so pretty and happy, and that made me think of you."

She blushed, and quickly excused herself to put them in water. When she returned, she saw that he was still standing outside.

"How rude of me. I didn't mean to leave you to standing outside."

"No worries. I want you to invite me in when you feel comfortable, and not a moment sooner." He said this with a teasing tone, but his eyes told her he was serious. "Shall we, my lady?"

She laughed as she took he offered arm. He led the way to his very nice and expensive looking car. He helped her inside, closed the door, and made his way around to the driver's seat.

It was quite. At first he thought it was just because Bonnie seemed shy. He smirked, thinking that she was just so cute. Then, suddenly, a new scent filled his senses.

Fear.

"Bonnie?"

He heard her heart racing, and her blood pumping through her veins.

"Bonnie, are you okay." He tried to think of what could have caused her to react this way.

"Um," she squeaked, fear lacing her voice. "I, uh, I'm fine. Sorry if I'm not very talkative. It takes me a while before I start feeling comfortable with people."

Now, had Stefan been a normal guy, this would have assuaged his worries. But he wasn't, and one look at her and he realized she was trying to make herself smaller. The way prey might when it realizes it's being hunted.

Shit.

She knows.

How?

Stefan pulled to the side of the road, only about a mile or so from where the turnoff was for the party. He turned in his seat and watched her.

This did nothing to calm Bonnie down, it in fact seemed to scare her even more. She started searching for the handle, forgetting she still had her seatbelt on.

He reached out to touch her and calm her down.

"Bonnie-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! What are you? What are you?!"

"Bonnie, I won't touch you. See? I'll keep my hands where you can see them. Just, please, look at me." He said this with his hands both held up and slightly in front of him.

She looked at him, searching.

"Bonnie, can you tell me why you're afraid of me?"

"When you touched me, I felt death. I felt death and I saw death. What are you?" She whispered that last part.

He took a moment to realize, of course. Of course she felt death; she's a witch. 'I should have realized. I mean she is a descendant of Emily and Sheila's. How could I have not known that she would know as soon as we touched?" Stefan was internally scolding himself.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I will not hurt you." He said this pleadingly, while trying to convey with his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Please, believe me, Bon. Please."

She swallowed. "Okay."

"I'm a vampire." Bonnie quickly leaned back further. "But I only drink the blood of animals."

"Good Goddess above! Next you'll be telling me you sparkle in the sun."

"What? Why would I sparkle?" He asked this, thrown completely off track.

"Twilight. You know, that crappy vampire book and movie series? The main vampire family only hunted animals."

"Oh. I must have missed that one."

"It's truly not worth your time."

"Got it. But, to answer your question, I don't sparkle. I'd, uh, I would like to show you my vampire face… if it's not too much. I just want you to know that even in that form I can control myself."

She tried to lean back further, but she was already pressed against the door. She waved her hand, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Angel."

He chuckled lightly, "I got that reference."

Bonnie relaxed just a bit, only to tense even further when she saw his face transform.

Black veins surrounded black eyes, his canines lengthened out. He quickly changed back, when he saw her reaction.

"I'm truly not sure it this is better or worse than the vampire faces on Buffy. What has my life become?" She was muttering to herself, but he could here every word.

"Yeah, Buffy while good, is not quite accurate. You see, wooden stakes can kill us, but holy water really is more water we can drink. Crosses are pointless, unless of course you are religious. It is truly astonishing how many vampires still attend church every week. But I digress."

"Whoa. Anything else?"

"Our sense of smell, sound, and sight is quite heightened. We also are extremely strong and fast."

"Got it." She calmed down as she was listening. "I guess, if you promise not to sneak into my room, or put me on your back and call me 'spider-monkey,' then I guess maybe you aren't so bad."

"I don't get that reference either, so I'm going to assume it's something else from Twilight." She nodded. "Okay, well the gist is that unless invited in, a vampire cannot enter a home that is owned by a mortal."

"At least Buffy was right about something." She realized something, "Is that why you said you didn't want me to invite you in until I was sure that's what I wanted?"

"That is correct."

"Gotcha. This is so out there, I've got to tell you. The next thing I know, you'll be telling me that my Grams was telling the truth about us being witches."

"Well, actually-"

"SHUT UP! Are you kidding? I'm a witch?"

"It's why you felt death when you touched me. Witches have to be able to sense when they are in the presence of a vampire."

"Oh. Huh, that's pretty cool, I guess."

"I really should have known not to touch you, because you're a witch. I would have preferred to have this conversation on your terms. You know, like somewhere you felt safe. Like the Grill or something, and not on the side of the road next to the woods."

"That would have been nice. Wait, why should you have known that I was a witch?"

"Uh, I knew your grandmother… of sorts."

"You know Grams."

"Technically? Yes, but I was actually talking about Emily. She's really your great, great, great grandmother… give or take a great."

"Whoa, dude. How old are you and why are you hanging out with teenagers?"

He laughed, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Uh, I'm around 165 years old. And you won't believe how hard it is to get people to take you seriously when you look like you either just got out of high school or should still be in it. I mean I can always just compel them, but it requires a lot of strength."

"Uh… Compel?"

"Vampires can look someone in the eyes and make them do something." He saw her face, "It only works on the non-supernatural. So, you have nothing to worry about; being a witch and all."

"Hmm. I feel like I owe my Grams a big apology, for not believing her."

"I'm sure she understands."

"Yeah, but I just thought she needed to lay off the sauce. You know?"

"Yeah. Although, from what I remember about Sheila... She could finish a good bottle of wine quite quickly."

"So, you really do know my Grams?"

"Yes, I came back around '94 and got to know her. She does not mess around, and had no patience for people trying to charm her. But, she was willing to look past what I am."

"That sounds like her."

They sat for a little while longer talking. It was mostly her throwing out random questions about vampire lore that she either read or watched on tv. After about five minutes of silence, Stefan took a chance.

"So, Bonnie," he cleared his throat. "Did you want me to take you home, or do you think that you can stand attending a party with me?"

"Eh. I doubt that this night could truly get any weirder, so why not. Onward to the party, good vampire."

He chuckled and started the car.

If only Stefan had explained better. She would have known that, as far as vampires go, he's a rarity. Then, maybe they wouldn't have been so caught off guard.

There are far more dangerous vampires that go bump in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was this okay? Too much too soon? I just felt like, sooner or later she was going to touch him. In my mind, though, the reason why she didn't in Mystic Grill was because she would have been too shy to give him her own number… The way she gave him Elena's in the pilot. So, I imagine that Caroline would have provided it for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Night of the Party, cont'd

"So, if someone drinks your blood do they like automatically become a," Bonnie looked around as they walked from where the cars were parked. "Do they become a vamp automatically, or do you have to bit them first."

Stefan paused, turning to appreciate the wonder that is Bonnie Bennett. She had taken his secret much better than he had anticipated. "Nope. I mean technically you do have to have vampire blood in your system to become one… But you have to die with it still in your body."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded, processing this information.

"So, what about werewolves?"

"What?"

"I mean, I never thought they were real… But I mean, they are just as likely to be real as vampires, right? Are they more wolf man, or like they actually transform into a wolf once a month? Or like, is it closer to Teen Wolf, because I always loved-"

"Bonnie!"

Suddenly, Bonnie found herself wrapped in the arms of a bubbly blonde. If Stefan didn't know better, he would have sworn that she had moved at vampire speed.

"You're here! I thought you were never coming."

Bonnie laughed at her dramatic friend. "Care, you knew Stefan was picking me up. I mean you practically orchestrated it."

"But you took forevvvver! I was afraid that you and Stefan decided to forego the party and just make out like any other two normal high school students would have."

Stefan chuckled. Just then he saw Elena walk up and she gave him a smile. He nodded at her before his eyes were drawn back to the other two girls. Or better yet, before his eyes were drawn back to Bonnie.

"Hi guys."

"Elena, tell Bonnie that she took forever."

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink. Would either of you care for something."

Caroline just waved him off and dragged Bonnie and Elena a little further away to find out any gossip. He shrugged and went to find something for him and Bonnie.

"Actually, tell her that she should have jumped Stefan's bones as soon as they were in the car."

Elena's eyes volleyed back and forth between her two friends. She laughed nervously, "uhh. No comment?"

"You know that I've known Stefan for less than 48hrs right?"

"Yes, but I was sensing major flirtage just now. You guys so like each other, I just know it."

"I don't even know why he would like me."

"Ugh!" Caroline took Bonnie by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Bonnie, I hate that you don't seem to get how amazing you are. Seriously, you are the best friend a person could have, you are a cheerleader, super smart, funny, and hot as hell. I will kick anyone's ass if they tell you different… even yours!"

Elena, who'd previously been a passive participant in the conversation stood up straight. 'Seriously, Elena? Ugh, am I seriously jealous because Bonnie caught Stefan's eyes and not me? What is wrong with me? Caroline is right. Bonnie is the best friend that I could ask for. Plus, my entire reasoning for breaking up with Matt is because I needed space to figure my life out. So, stop moping and be a good friend!"

With a nod, Elena gave Bonnie a playful punch on her shoulder. "Yeah! You are amazing, Bon. I mean there's no possible way that I could have made it through this past summer without you. If anyone deserves to catch Stefan's eyes, it's you. Plus, Caroline is right… You are like super hot."

The three girls all exchange looks, before smiling and doing a group hug.

"Thanks guys. You both are pretty amazing yourselves. But, I don't even know if he likes me like that. It turns out, he kind of already knew my family." Bonnie freaked out a bit, "I uh, I mean, his family and my family apparently go back. My grandmother, um taught his father in college, I guess. So, maybe he just heard the Bennett name and was latching on to something familiar."

Caroline and Elena give each other a quick look before they look back at Bonnie and say, "Nope."

Caroline continued, "Bons, Stefan has been giving you sex eyes since he walked in to the Grill, last night. And considering that you have a couple classes with him, I can only assume that he was giving you the same look. Dude totally wants him some Bonnie."

Elena thought back to their history class. "True. I didn't really pay attention to it before, but he definitely did keep glancing in your direction in class yesterday. No doubt about it, Stefan wants you." She laughed and said in a sing-songy voice, "Stefan and Bonnie sitting in a tree!"

Bonnie laughed. "You guys are the worst."

"More like the best! But, it doesn't mean anything if you don't like him."

"Yeah. So… do you?"

"I feel like I shouldn't. I mean, I really do. And it seems crazy, but I feel super comfortable with him. Which is weird, but I just know that he wouldn't lie to me or use me. But I have only known him for a couple of days."

"So that was a… yes? No?"

"Fine. Yes. Yes, I like him. I like Stefan Salvatore. Happy now?"

The brunette and blonde both nodded, wearing twin smug looks on their faces.

Bonnie laughed. Then, just as quickly, she wore a look of pure mortification and slowly turned. She looked up and standing over by the kegs Stefan was staring right at her, wearing a look of satisfaction on his face.

Of course! Of course he heard her. He's a vampire, with enhanced hearing. Why of why couldn't he have just had the hearing of a normal person? He had heard everything and therefore now knew that she liked him.

He wore a smile that was slowly widening. Bonnie, on the other hand, was sporting a deeply red face.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry guys, I have a brother I need to go dry out. I'll see you later?"

They agreed before Elena quickly marched over to her brother and pulled him by his ear.

"Ouch. I would not want to be Jeremy, right now." Bonnie shook her head.

Stefan rejoined Bonnie and Caroline, and the sat around the fire telling stories. After a little while, Caroline spotted Matt and excused herself with a wink aimed at Bonnie.

Suddenly realizing they were alone, Bonnie tensed up when she felt Stefan scoot closer to her on the log.

"So."

"So?"

"So, Bonnie like Stefan huh?"

"Ugh. I hate you. I hate my friends and I hate you."

He laughed.

"Actually, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die of embarrassment."

"Don't do that Bonnie," he rasped in her ear.

She immediately felt goosebumps along her neck and arms. "Why?"

"Because if you did that, then you'd never get to hear me say how much Stefan likes Bonnie."

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for a lie. She found none.

"Well, far be it from me to stop you. Please, do tell me more."

He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her even closer, "Well… It all started when I heard a girl say, 'that's a hot back' outside of the front office at school."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no! Please tell me you didn't actually hear that conversation."

"Excuse me, miss. This is my story."

She made a sound that was a combination of a laugh and a groan. "I beg your pardon, sir. Do continue."

"As I was saying, this girl basically wrote an ode to my back," he laughed as she elbowed him. "And when I turned around, do you know what I saw? I saw the most glorious creature to have ever existed. Her beauty was that of goddess, and in her heart-stopping green eyes, there was the mischievous look of a pixie. After my spirit returned to my body, I knew that I must get to know her. And imagine my pleasure, upon finding out that we shared a couple of classes."

Bonnie sat there, stunned and unbelievably happy. "I-"

"You what?" Stefan asked before he put the pieces together.

Bonnie's heartrate had picked up again and she was looking around worriedly.

"Bon, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Stef. I just got hit with a bad feeling. It's almost like what I felt when you first touched me, but worse. Something's wrong."

Just then a scream rang out. Everyone froze briefly, before running in the direction of the scream. Once there, they saw Elena and Jeremy trying to apply pressure to a wound on Vicki Donovan's throat.

"Oh my god, Stefan. That's Vicki; that's Matt's sister. What kind of animal would do this?"

"Bonnie, this wasn't an animal."

"Then, what?" She asked, fearing she knew the answer.

"It was," he looked around, "someone like me. Only, they don't eat woodland creatures." He started walking back towards the cars. "If there's more like me, this means bad news."

"Wait! There are more like you?"

"Not like me. Bonnie, this is bad. We need to go."

"But Care and Elena…"

She looked around and saw that the sheriff's department had arrived along with paramedics. Elena dragged Jeremey with her to her car. Matt talked to the paramedics, frantically. Bonnie figured that he'd ride with them to the hospital.

Caroline hugged her mom. "Are you okay, Care? Need a ride home?"

She sent Bonnie a quick smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks, though. My mom wants to take me home as soon as she's finished here. I can't believe an animal would attack like that!"

"I know. It's all crazy. But did you want us to wait with you, until your mom finishes up?"

"Oh, no thanks. You guys are totally fine to leave. Stefan, please drive carefully. That's my best friend in the whole world right there."

He agreed, the girls hugged, and they were on their way. The car ride home was just as quiet as the car ride there. Only this time, they were both worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally updating this story, sorry it has taken so long. My brain just hasn’t wanted to do anything with this story for a while. But alas, here we are.  
> To everyone who has reviewed this story, thank you so so much for taking the time to do so. Thank you to anyone who has read any of my stories. But big shout out to all of the other writers out there, who constantly inspire me with their stories.

Sheila ‘Grams’ Bennett’s Residence

As Stefan pulled the car into the drive he noticed immediately that Sheila was standing on her porch, as if she had been waiting for something, or someone… Them? As he turned off the car he looked over at Bonnie, for what had to have been the millionth time in this fairly short car ride, and noticed once more how quiet she was.

“Hey. Your grams looks like she was expecting us.”

That caught Bonnie’s attention and she quickly looked up, saw her grandmother and sighed. “I guess I should have known long ago that she was telling the truth about being a witch. She always knows when I’m upset and coming her way.”

He reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze before quickly exiting and rounding the car to her side. He opened the door, helped her out, and as they turned and walked over to the intimidating woman, he kept his hand on her lower back.

“Stefan Salvatore.”

“Sheila, it’s great to see you. Although, I wish it were under better circumstances.”

She narrowed her eyes, gazing back and forth from him to her granddaughter, taking note of his hand placement. “And what are the circumstances, Salvatore. All I know, is that something happened and that my grandbaby was upset. Now tell me, did you do something to upset her.”

“Grams, stop.” Bonnie decided to intervene, “Stefan didn’t do anything, unless you want to count him flirting with me. Vicki Donavan was attacked by a vampire at the party tonight.”

“So then you know, about what we are? What he is?”

“Yup. Let me tell you, it was a lot easier to accept the idea of vampires and witches, when nobody was in danger. Now, part of me just wants to rewind this day and forget.”

Stefan looked down at the young girl who had captivated him, and felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Bonnie. If I knew what was going to happen tonight, I would have tried to stop it, or at least better prepared you for what most vampires are really like.”

“It’s not your fault. I should have figured, if there is one of you then there must certainly be more out there. Not all vampires can be Angels, some are Spike and Drusilla.”

Despite the heavy mood, the three of them couldn’t help chuckle at Bonnie’s description. “Is Vicki going to be alright?”

“She lost a lot of blood, but the paramedics think that they got to her in the nick of time. Care’s mom said that if she had been found even five minutes later, that she would be dead. So, keep your fingers crossed and send good vibes her way.”

“I’ll do more than that, you and I will go visit her first thing in the morning. We can kill two birds that way. I’ll cleanse and purify her room and you can learn the basic skill every witch should know. Then, you and I are going to have a long conversation about your heritage. Stefan, keep us appraised on the situation. But for now, I think it would be best if you two said your goodnights and you try to get some rest, baby.” Sheila nodded to Stefan before turning to go inside to wait for her granddaughter.

“I’m so sorry that the night ended like this. I promise Bonnie, I’ll get to the bottom of this. I want you to feel safe in your town, and not worried or on edge.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I just think that I need to get some sleep, like Grams said. Maybe when I wake up in the morning, I will have made sense of the situation.”

He nodded and reached out a hand to touch her, before pulling back quickly like he changed his mind.

She raised a brow, “You can touch me, I’m not afraid of you. I still like you and want to get to know you better, I’m just really tired and confused about everything else.” She grabbed his hand in both of hers, “I promise we will talk tomorrow, but for now I just want my Grams’ tea and sleep. Okay?”

He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge if she was telling the truth, but all he saw was honesty. Relieved that she wasn’t upset with him or now disgusted by what he was, he nodded. “Okay. Get some sleep. I’ll call first thing tomorrow and see how you are feeling.” He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it as he took a step back, and watched her follow the path her grandmother had previously taken.

******************

Stefan slammed his was into the Salvatore Boardinghouse and followed the sound of his great great nephew’s heart, into the kitchen. Zach looked up and immediately asked, “Is it true? Did a vampire attack Vicki Donavan?”

“Yes.”

“I thought we agreed that you would behave yourself or just go. We can’t afford you slipping up like this.”

“Zach, calm down. It wasn’t me, I was with Bonnie for pretty much the entire night.”  
He looked at his uncle, “If not you, then who was it?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” With that he walked up the stairs to his room and then he calmly closed the door behind him. He rested his forehead against the door and took a deep breath, thinking back on the rollercoaster of a night. Suddenly he heard something rush past him, and he whirled around and noticed his balcony door was open. A crow cawed out from the other side of the room and he turned his head to look. Stefan felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms raised and he turned back to see a pale, black-haired man.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that whenever Stefan Salvatore is even remotely close to happy, something always tries to correct the situation… Specifically, one Damon Salvatore. Stefan’s older, estranged, vindictive brother, who had promised to make his life a living hell. It’s just as well that Stefan hadn’t had a chance to get too comfortable.

“Damon.”

“Hello, brother.” Damon smirked.

“Crow’s a bit much don’t you think?”

“Wait ‘til you see what I can do with the fog,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Stefan clenched his jaw before asking, “When’d you here?”

Damon pushed away from Stefan’s desk and started looking through and messing with the items that littered the bookshelves. “Well, I couldn’t miss your first day at school, now could I? Your hair’s different. I like it.”

“It’s been fifteen years, Damon.”

“Thank god! I couldn’t take another day of the 90s. That horrible grunge look,” he scoffs, “did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it’s im-“

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

“A guy can’t miss his brother?”

“If the guy is you and the brother is me, the person you promised an eternity of misery to… then, no. That girl is still alive, which does not bode well for you.”

Damon pulls his lips back in a mock grimace. “That could be a problem… for you.”

“I’m not worried. Why are you here, now?” Stefan stares at Damon steadily.

“I could ask you the same question. Although, I think that that answer can be summed up into one word…”

Stefan worried briefly that Damon knew about Bonnie. He would definitely have to ensure that she was drinking vervain. Now that he thinks about it, Sheila has probably been making sure of that for years.

“…Elena.” Damon did that thing with his eyes, making it seem like he had just caught you in a trap. When Stefan’s brows quirked and the corner of his lips twitched, as if he was suppressing a grin, some of the wind was taken out of Damon’s sails.

“Well, in a way you are correct. I stayed because I wanted to make sure that she wasn’t Katherine and wouldn’t go on some murder spree. But I quickly realized that Elena is human, and I had no worries in regards to her.”

“If you aren’t staying for Katherine’s imposter, why are you staying?”

“Sometimes it is nice to go home… although hardly ever with you lurking in the background. Honestly, I should have known better to think that my return would escape your notice. I’m planning on staying, for a while at least. I’m tired of constantly moving and looking over my shoulder for you.”

“So, I’m to believe that this has nothing to do with the imposter. You don’t care about her at all?” Damon cocked his head to the side and tried to get a reading on whether Stefan was telling the truth or not.

“Believe what you want Damon, you always have. And why should I care? I didn’t love Katherine, she had to compel me. As for Elena, I care for her in that she is an innocent with no ties to any of this.” He gestures between himself and his brother. “It’s not her fault she was cursed with genes that make her look and sound exactly like the woman who helped drive a wedge between us. She seems… nice, I guess. Honestly, I get weirded out every time I see her or hear her voice. Very unsettling.”

“If that’s so, then why have I seen you hanging out with her on more than one occasion?”

“Stalking, brother? Perhaps it is you who has gotten blindsided by the pretty face of our past. Now, if you wouldn’t mind leaving, I’ve got somewhere to be tomorrow.”

To the surprise of both brothers, Damon did leave. Quietly. To say that Stefan had not reacted the way he had come to expect was disconcerting. Sure, when he had first run into the clone he had hoped for an instant that it was his love. But after that brief moment, he quickly understood that she was just a teenage girl. Although he had been quite taken with her, enough that he told her that he wanted her to get everything she was looking for, while he was compelling her memory of him away.

So, what had he missed when he, through the eyes of his crow, watched Stefan and Elena’s brief interaction outside of the boy’s restroom in the school? Had Stefan not come to the rescue of dear Elena when their history teacher was being a dick? Was he not sitting next to Elena at the Grill, with her leaning in close to him? What had he missed?

Whatever it was, he would figure it out. He would make Stefan miserable and he would find a way to free Katherine. Once he did, watch out world because they would burn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what came out. I wanted to change Stefan’s interaction with Zach a bit, because 1) I forgot that there was a couple who died at the beginning of the first episode, and that was when Zach confronted Stefan and 2) Because honestly, I feel like Stefan is a bit calmer in my story.  
> Also, his interaction with Damon starts of pretty much the same, but I didn’t want Stefan to seem too worried about Vicki being bitten and surviving because Bonnie already knows about him being a vampire. Plus, she and Sheila are on his side currently (hopefully always, but who knows with stories) so he feels more secure and less on edge. Also, Damon would totally see Elena near Stefan and automatically assume that he had a crush on her, because Damon is all about the transference of his feelings to anyone with Katherine’s face. My opinion only.  
> I don’t know if I’ll put that toxic relationship together in this story, but I do have something very specific that I want to do in regards to him and Bonnie. What is it? When will it happen? Why am I teasing you? I won’t tell you what it is. I have no idea when it will happen, let’s say sometime around the whole Emily/Bonnie and Damon showdown. And I am teasing you, because it will help me remember the direction that I want this story to go in.  
> Don’t worry Stefonnie is totally endgame. Vicki will not die… because honestly Matt deserves to have someone in his life live and care about him.


End file.
